Total drama all stars my way
by Hey there swifties
Summary: In total drama all stars there will be 16 Total drama casts that will be entering to win one million dollars. As two new competitors join to make a dramatic season. Who will win this season, and who will cause all the drama, find out by reading this. Also supports gwuncan
1. Why am I a villain

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic hope you like it

Chef's POV

" Why do I have to get him, I hate going to Prison, it gives me Goosebumps. Stupid Chris. Why can't I get to host this stupid show," I said. I kept walking straight until I heard someone said something.

" I will kill you, let me go," said the psycho killer with a chain saw .

"This creeps me out, why can't people be normal," I said.

" Duncan is in the league but Lightning caught and won," shouted Chris.

" You finally came after one year, what kind of assistant are you?" Chris questioned.

" Here, this is you contract, this is about a new season," I explained

" Alright, finally! I miss tormenting the kids, but first give me my hair gel." Chris explained.

" Alright, as long as you're in, "I answered.

(THEME SONG STARTS TO PLAY)( NO POV)

"Welcome back to Total Drama. I'm Chris Mcclein, your host for this season of Total Drama. Like ususal, the cast will compete for a million bucks. HAHAHA. But, this season will be more challenging and more humiliation. There would be two new guests that will also join our fun. HAHAHA. Let's introduced them and watch how they fall, HAHAHAH." Chris explained.

" From TDROTI, we have multiple Mike.

" AHHHHH," screamed Mike

"Next, we have our Psycho Zoey," said Chris

" I'm coming Mike," screamed Zoey.

" Next is Jo our man lady who got betrayed by a weakling," said Chris

" You can't push me, ughh. You're a dead man Mclein. AHHHHH," screamed Jo

" Our favorite bubble boy, Cameroon," said Chris

" Okay, force times velocity equals, AHHHHH," screamed Cameroon

" Next we have Lightning," shouted Chris.

" Sha- Lightning gunna win again," screamed Lightning

" Next, we have Scott." said Chris

" HELP, AHHHHH," screamed Scott.

" Now we have our original casts, starting with Miss. CIT, Courtney," screamed Chris

" This wasn't on my contract, I will call my law-law-law- AHHHHH," screamed Courtney.

" Next we have her best firend that turn into a boyfriend stealer, Gwen," said Chris

" I did not steal Duncan, he was freeeee," screamed Gwen

" Next we have our delinquent, Duncan," said Chris

" Whatever," said Duncan

" We have our big Owen," said Chris

" I love your cinnabuns and your fruit salad," screamed Owen

" Next we have lovable dumb Lindsay," said Chris

" Look guys I'm flying, AHHHHH," shouted Lindsay

" Next we have our stalker, opps, I mean the most blogged, Sierra," shouted Chris

" For Cody," shouted Sierra.

" Next we have our old Heather," screamed Chris

" I hate you, Chris," shouted Heather

" With our new guest, the model wannabe, Hailey," Shouted Chris

There stood a girl, holding one neon green suitcase. Wearing a crop top and shorts short. With her curly blonde hair.

" I don't wanna jump, my face tho and hey it's not blonde, it's brown. AHHHH, I'll kill you chef for pushing me. UFF, EWW SAND." screamed Hailey

" Our final contestant is Wilson, a skinny football player." screamed Chris

There stood a a guy wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie jacket.

" I love FOOTBALL," screamed Wilson

" oww, get off me, Football weirdo," screamed Hailey

" Im sorry, did I hurt a little girl," chuckled Wilson giving a smirk to Hailey.

" Uhmm get off me or my beautiful face will be zero dollars," screamed Hailey

" Alright sweety, here take my hand," said Wilson

" Thank you ," said Hailey turning a little nervous

Confession

Courtney: Why did I sign up for this again

Heather: No more Alejandro HA

Gwen: I only came back for Courtney, but I am NO BOYFRIEND STEALER

Owen: Where's the food, hey your watching me

Wilson: Not bad chicks here, but I'll stick with model wannabe

Hailey: I hate Wilson, he has to get eliminated

" Yay no more challenges," screamed Lindsay

" Lindsay, this is a new season where you will do challenges,"

" Got it Christopher," shouted Lindsay

" Anyways, Welcome campers, this season will be different from the other seasons you played. This season, we will divide you up on your past experiences, Villain VS Heroes." explained Chris

Confession

Heather: Of course I'm going to be a villain, running it before lunch time HAHAH

Gwen: I guess Duncan and I won't be on the same team, unless he counts Duncan as a hero, AHHAHAH

Hailey: I'm no villain, I swear but look at my face

"Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Jo, Scott, Lightning and Hailey, you guys will be known as Villainous Vulture," shouted Chris

" I'm a villain, really ughhh, I'm a good person," said Courtney and Hailey

" Maybe I can get some good Villanous photo shoots," shouted Hailey. Only Wilson laughed and smirked at Hailey.

" The rest of you will be known as Heroic Hamsters, Gwen,Owen,Lindsay,Zoey,Mike,Cameroon,Sierra, and Wilson." screamed Chris

" Gwen a hero, she stole my boyfriend and became the new Heather," said Courtney

" I did not steal Duncan," shouted Gwen

" Hey the heroes have 8 players, they have an advantage," screamed Jo

" Here take the fricking robot," said Chris

" Can it talk, " asked Scott

" The microphone chip broke," said Chris

" Get away from me Robot," demanded Heather

Confessions

Gwen: I did not steal Duncan, ughh how am I going to befriend Courtney

Hailey: Here take my good side, does this look villainous?

Heather: The robot, something doesn't feel right

" This season we changed up where you live for the next eight weeks. Losers will sleep in the old broken cabin," explained Chris

" AWWWW," screamed everyone

" but the winners will live in the Mclein spa hotel, a luxarious, relaxing eight person hot tub cabin." explained Chris

" We have to win Villains, i need to freshen my face for my first shoot," said Hailey

" Your first challenge involves season 1, cliffjumping. You first would jump and dive down to a lake full of sharks. Next you will find a key that will open the spa hotel. After you will hop on to the baby ctrollers like season 3 race through the park. First team to open wins the challenge and losers will face elimination." explained Chris.

Confession

Scott: I have a-a-a Shark Phobia

" Can I change to my bathing suit," asked Hailey.

" Fine go change and put you your stuff in the mess hall," answered Chris

" You have Thirty minutes till you meet me on top of the Cliff," said Chris

" hey Sierra, why'd you come back," asked Cameroon

" I'm winning this for Cody," screamed Sierra

" Don't you miss him," questioned Cameroon

" No, I'm a strong lady and he can't be in danger

Confession

Sierra: I miss Cody ( starts crying)

Hailey: Yay, I'm going to wear my bathing suit that I wore to advertise "Dream come true," eeeee

"Welcome campers, before we start our challenge, please pick who will pull your cart," said Chris

"Let me push the cart," demanded Jo

" You have to dive Jo, with your atlethtic legs," demanded Courtney

" Yea let SHa- lightning push," demanded Lightning

" No let me push," said Scott

" I won the national cart race," said Jo

Lightning picked up Scott and walk back to the other villains.

Confession

Jo: I didn't even enter one but if you say that

Lightning: Gotta respect champs, but puh lez Sha-Lightning can win anyday

" Let's make Wilson push, since he is a football player," said Gwen

" Alright, great leader skills," said Wilson

" Thanks," said Gwen

" Okay guys, cart pushers please run down the hill," said Chris

"Ready, get set, Go" shouted Chris

The first people up were Lindsay and Hailey. As they took their first dive, Lindsay got a key and hoped onto the villain's cart.

" Go push Joey," said Lindsay

" Move it loser, wait I can make her lose the challenge," said Jo

" What did you say," asked Lindsay

" O nothing, let's go," said Jo

Hailey came up and stood there being clueless about her cart.

" Where's the cart." questioned Hailey

" Here, I'll give you a ride," said Wilson

" As long as villains win, okay," said Hailey

"Chris wow they switched their carts," explained Chris

" Where are we Joey," asked Lindsay

" I don't know where the hotel is," said Jo

" Ughh, I think I was supposed to be on the yellow cart," said Lindsay

"Slow down, I'm about to barf and that isn't a good photo shoot." said Hailey

" You are already a ten in my book even if you barf," Wilson smirked

" Really, ( starts blushing), can you please slow down," demanded Hailey

" Give me a kiss and I'll slow down," asked Wilson

" Are you crazy, I don't even know you, the paparazzi will take bad shoots of me kissing," explained Hailey

" It's alright, I won't make you look bad," answered Wilson

Hailey sat up and gave Wilson a kiss on the cheek.

Confession

Hailey: What did I do, OMG a photo of me kissing him, gross

Wilson: Wow, I'm starting to get into her now, HAHAHA

This made an awkward silence until Lindsay said something.

" I see the hotel," said Lindsay

" Dammit," said Jo

Both team reached the hotel and Lindsay and Hailey switched their carts. None of the keys they picked worked so they head back.

" Listen up, form an alliance and we will dominate our team, are you in," whispered Jo

" Uhmm, no not like in a million years," said Hailey with a big smile on her face

Confession:

Jo: She really pisses me off, ughh she is going down. I'm the strongest player here

Hailey: Puh-Lease, an alliance what a child play, but she is useless

The villains are in the lead because of Lindsay's little fall.

" Oppsie, the wheel is sorta broken," explained Lindsay

" Get on Lindsay, I'll push harder " explained Wilson

The next person up for the villains was Duncan.

" You know , the fan base were mad at you guys starting a relation, but it's just love like Cody and I," said Sierra

" Uhmmm sure," said Gwen

" Little kiss before I jump," Asked Duncan

" Here," said Gwen as she gave a kiss to Duncan

" OMG, the fans are going to love it," shouted Sierra

Duncan took his dive and quickly ran to his cart.

" Listen up, I'm in charge so don't try to argue with me, Dud-can ." said Jo

" Hey, nice name," said Duncan

Confession

Jo: Wow! finally someone respect my signature names

The hero's cart finally came back to shore, Sierra took her big dive.

" For Cody," shouted Sierra

As she came back up from the water she found a strange key.

" Look, I found a key that looks like Cody," screamed Sierra

" Ughh, we are going to lose, ughhh," said Wilson

Duncan's cart came back but when he stepped on to the ground, one of its wheel broke. Now both teams are equal.

" Wow, we are having an amazing race, but who will be victorious," said Chris

The next villain to take a five was Heather. She jumped down and kicked the shark. Then she found a key and quickly swam up to go to her cart. After that the heores came back.

" I'll jump," said Zoey

" GO, ahead," said Gwen

"I'm team leader so don't get in my way or you'll pay for it," said Jo

" I'm not scared of you, and who put you team leader," questioned Heather

" I'm the toughest player in the team," said Jo

" But have you won any season like me, suck on and push faster," demanded Heather

Confession

Jo: She will be the first one eliminated

Heather: I'm not scared of her, she's not even a threat but if she makes an alliance, I'll need to make one too

"The key doesn't work," said Heather

"Hurry up old Heather," said Jo

" Shut it weird muscle girl' said Heather

"The villains are in the lead but the heoric hamsters are cathcing." said Chris

" Hurry up muscle lady," said Heather

" I have never been this tired except for the triathlon ," said Jo

" The heroes caught and are neck to neck," said Chris

The next villain and hero to jump was Courtney and Cameroon. Cameroon was struggling to find a key but Courtney swam up and ran to her cart. But when she was running, Wilson's leg tripped her, making her key drop into the sand.

" Ughh, What is your problem," said Courtney

" Nothing, O look, it's Cameroon, see ya later loser," said Wilson

" Hurry up Courtney," demanded Heather

At the hotel

Cameroon' key didnt work and for some reason he couldn't move.

" Oh know, I touched something poisonous," said Cameroon

" Whoops, forgot to mention posionous traps," said Chris

The villains caught up and now both teams are back to shore. Mike took his jump but Scott struggled. He hug the rock and Lightning tried to pull him but accidently kicked the robot making him fall. The robot fell and landed in the water. Then the sharks bit the robot causing an electric explosion. Out of the robot came Alejandro as he got a key and jumped into the air, where he surprised all of the campers.

" Nooooooo," said Heather

Confession

Alejandro: I was stuck in that robot for a year and my legs are asleep. Wakey Wakey

Alejandro fell down and Jo came and picked him up. At the hotel, Mike's key didnt work so Wilson pushed as fast as he can but Alejandro came and open the hotel door.

" Villains win but Heroes, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony," said Chris

AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY

" Before we start, is there anyone from the Villains that will volunteer to accept the prize," said Chris

Lightning ran up as quckly as possible

" Sha- Lightning will," said Lightning

" Good, your prize would be going to Bony island for the night," said Chris

" How's that a prize," said Lightning

" On Bony island, there is a mini Chris statue, find it and you will have invincibility," said Chris

" Now he tells us," said Scott as chef pull Lightning to the dock.

" When you get here, Jalapeño," said Lindsay

" I been here from the start of the show, silly Lindsay," said Alejandro

" Anyways, if I call your name you get a marshmallow, and If I don't call your name and you don't receive a marshmallow you're out. And can never ever come back. At the confession, there will be photos of each camper, mark an X on their photo to vote them off," explained Chris

"Wilson, Gwen,Lindsay, and Sierra here's your marshmallow." said Chris

"Owen and Zoey, here's your," said Chris as he threq marshmallows at them

" Mike, your in the bottom two because you found the wrong key when Alejandro came, Cameroon your in the bottom two for struggling to find a key," said Chris

" And the last marshmallow goes too, ...

...

Mike, congratulation you are still in the running to win One million big ones." said Chris

" It was fun, but bye guys," said Cameroon

" Instead of the catapult, you will be flushed," said Chris

" Welcome to the flush of shame Cameroon, any last words," said Chris

" Good luck guys, ahhhhhhh," screamed Cameroon

Tune in for next week for Total Drama All stars.

Voting

Cameroon: Wilson, Gwen, Owen, Lindsay, Zoey, Mike

Mike: Camerron, Sierra

Thanks for reading guys and give me advise on what to fix and please review. Thanks. Tell me if you want me to continue thanks again for reading


	2. What's with the love in

Hey guys, hoped you like chapter one. Please review and tell me what to fix. O, here is chapter 2 hope you like it

Last time on Total Drama All star, I introduced the campers then it was Villains versus Heroes. They were all searching for that one key that will unlock the mclein spa hotel. Thanks to Scott's cowardly fear of sharks, we learned that every robot beats a heart of a Spaniard, in this case, Alejandro. He might not hold the key to Heather's but he did hold the key that led the villainous vultures to victory. The heroes had to say good- bye to bubble boy Cameroon and gets humiliated in the flush of shame. Who will get flushed next find out on this week's Total Drama All stars?

( Theme song plays)

" AHHHHH, what the heck was that for," said Gwen

" What happened Gwen," said Zoey

" She took a photo of me sleeping," said Gwen

" I just took a photo of you sleeping, trust me fans will love it and hello, I need to update your sleeping gallery." said Sierra

confession

Sierra: I love my internet but I hate to break Chris's rule on smuggling devices but I have to update daily. Without my cell phone, Codikens will be gone and I'll lose my mine

" Internet never leave me," said Sierra as Gwen, Zoey and Lindsay looked at her weridly

"Breakfast," said Chef as he threw his glob of drool.

" Ewww," said Lindsay

" Eat or starve," said Chef

" Thank you chef," said Sierra as she continues to eat

" We have to win the next challenge," said Zoey

" You're right," said Gwen

At the boy's cabin

" He's coming the evil one, after all these years, hush Mike is waking up," said his personalities.

" Did you guys say anything," said Mike

A fly flew onto Owen's ear and started sucking blood. After that it left and broke the window.

AT THE SPA HOTEL

" How was your sleep last night," asked Scott

" It was the best, just like home," Hailey answered

" What, in the farms you sleep on a furry thing that will bite your face in the middle of the night," said Scott

" IT's just a pillow," answered Hailey

"I love this, and if we keep winning," Scott says as he gets cut off by Duncan

" We'll be living like kings and queens," said Duncan

" UGHH, these eggs are to cooked and the orange juice has too much pulp," says Courtney

" Shut it princess," said Duncan as he glares Courtney

" Don't princess me," said Courtney as she ignores her glare

Confession

Duncan: I never get blanked by a girl, it was either they punch me or yell at me

Hailey: Oh, theres tension and if I get Courtney on my side Duncan will be long gone, I did watch all the Total Dramas, he is a tough opponent

" Hey, I'd say the next one to go is Lighnting, if he stays here, he'll be too strong for us," said Jo

"So you want us to give up this luxurious life," said Scott

" That's a no," said Hailey

At the massage area

"Stop hogging the massage," demanded Heather

" If only I can feel them again," said Alejandro

" Come on your legs are still asleep," said Heather

" I don't know if my legs will ever wake up and I was in the robot suit for one year, which you shouldve texted me ," said Alejandro as he lifts his head

" It's not like you text me and are you getting your eyebrows waxed," asked Heather

" Yes, it's manly and I couldn't text because I was in the robot suit," said Alejandro

" Whatever," said Heather as she pulls off his tape on his eyebrow

" AHHHHHHH," screamed Alejandro

Confession

Heather: He is so lying, he just wants sympathy I am not falling for him, I mean it

Alejandro: O Heather, the way she yells at me, her hair, her permafrost

"Meet in the shore for your challenge today, pronto," screamed Chris through his speakers

" Want me to push the baby carriage," asked Heather

" Nope," said Alejandro as he jumps down and walks on his hands

" Show off," said Heather

At the beach

" Before we start our challenge, I'm going to switch the teams up," said Chris

" Owen, why do you look so pale," asked Zoey

" I don't," said Owen as he faints and passes out

"Anyways, Courtney and Wilson switch teams," said Chris

" NOOOOO," said Hailey

" Oh yes," said Wilson

Confession

Courtney: Finally, I'm a hero but Gwen is on my team, I hate her

Hailey: He is my worst nightmare, I even had a dream about him

Wilson: You are going to be mine

" Good morning sunshine," said Duncan as he blew a kiss

" Good morning," said Gwen

" Aww, you guys are so cute," said Sierra

" Okay," says Gwen as she walks to Courtney

" Move it goth girl," said Courtney

" Here, I picked these flowers for you ," said Gwen

" AHCHOO, Im allergic," says Courtney as she falls to the ground and set off the pitch trap

" I hate you goth girl, Owwww, stupid Crabs," said Courtney

" O yea, getting on and off of your platform will be hard," says Chris

" Sha-lightning is back," as he screams and pushes of Hailey

" Owww, what the heck, help me," screamed Hailey

" Here take my hand," said Wilson as he sets off a trap and falls into the pit with Hailey

" I knew you were bad luck," said Hailey

It took them 5 minutes to get up, but Chris was already explaining the challenge.

" Your challenge today is to build a statue using the pieces just like season 3 at Paris building a statue. But since we are changing things up, you'll dig it up on the beach. Since the villains win, you guys get shovels, but since shovels are for winners, the heroes dig with their hand," explained Chris

" Also, be careful, there are booby traps just like you saw at first when Wilson stepped on it," said Chris

" THERE ARE SEVEN PEICES AND YOUR CHALLENGE STARTS NOW," screamed Chris

" Okay we should divide the beach up and each dig an area," says Zoey

" No we divide the beach into Quadrants and each choose the quadrants to dig," said Courtney

" Maybe we should dig in the water," said Lindsay

" Ughh, just divide it up and dig," said Gwen

" Fine goth girl," said Courtney

" Go team, " said Zoey as she put her hand in the middle. After everyone put their hands in the middle except for Courtney

"YEA YEA," said Courtney

Confession

Courtney: This isn't Total Friendship, it's Total Drama, idiots these days

At the villains side

" Strategy- Strategy people, we dig from one side and dig to the others," demanded Jo

" No, we need two lines that dig towards the center," said Heather

" No, team lets do my way," says Jo

" No, my way," says Heather

" Just shut up." says Hailey as she digs

" No one tell where lightning digs, " says Lighting as he digs in the water

"What does this red button do," asked Hailey as she presses it

" AHHHHHHHHHHH," says Hailey

" Gross, Chef's dirty laundry," says Chris

" You don't look that bad," said Wilson

" Look at me people, I have bruises from those stupid Crabs, and I smell like a garbage can," said Hailey

" Here, I'll take you to the bathroom," said Wilson as he carries Hailey

" Put me down, " said Hailey as she starts turning a little red

" Nope, no can do women," said Wilson

" Uggh, whatever," said Hailey

Confession

Hailey: Wow he is really sweet, wait what, no he's gross

Wilson: she's falling for me

At the hero's side

Mike turns into Mal, and starts digging and putting the hero's puzzle pieces on the villains side.

" One by one they go, hahahha," said Mal

" What did you say Mike," asked Zoey

" O, nothing," says Mike

Gwen walked straight until she reached the line dividing the team. Then Duncan came and they started talking.

" Hey how was your sleep last night pasty," asked Duncan

" It was bad and Sierra took a photo of me sleeping," said Gwen

" OOh, i love your face when you sleep sunshine," said Duncan

" uhmm okay," said Gwen as she notices Mike putting hero's puzzle pieces to the villains

" SEE ya later juvie," said Gwen as she runs to Courtney, Zoey and Sierra

" Hey guys look what I found," said Lindsay

" It's a bomb," said Courtney as the bomb exploded and she fell into the water

" You guys, Mike's burying our puzzle pieces on the villains side, we have to do something," said Gwen

" What, " said Zoey

" O great we are going to lose," said Courtney

" The villains found 3 out of 7 pieces while the heroes found none.," said Chris

" Okay let's talk to Mike," said Zoey

" What are you doing Mike," asked Zoey

" Uhmm, Im digging," said Mal

" NO you aren't, you just hid our pieces," said Gwen

" Move it Gwen," said Mal as he walks up to Sierra

" Can you watch this Lindsay," said Sierra as she hands over her phone

" Okay cici," said Lindsay

" Give me that, ahahaha" said Mal

" Uhmm here," said Lindsay as she handed over the phone

" Thank you," as Mal breaks the phone and hands it back and walks away

" Thank you Lindsay, OHH YOU," SAID Sierra

" What happened," said Lindsay

" You broke my phone," said Sierra

" No I didn't," answered Lindsay

" Ughh, don't talk to me," said Sierra

Confession

Sierra: she broke my Codykens ( starts crying)

" The villains found four pieces and heroes are still none," said Chris

"Where's Owen ," asked Courtney

" Uhmm, he passed out," said Gwen

" Great we are going to lose, we have to vote of Mike, he might keep throwing our challenges," said Coutney

" No, I love Mike and he probably didn't do it," said Zoey

Confession

Zoey: I am voting of Courtney, but Why Mike, that's it I'm making terra cards

Courtney: he is so going down

" I found one," said Gwen as Mal pushes her to the pit and got the piece

" Put that down," said Courtney

" Fine, here," said Mike

Owen woke up and ran to Gwen and Zoey

" Hey guys I'm feeling better," said Owen as he turns on his stink bomb

" Ewww," said Lindsay as she walks and falls into Sierra's hole

" Sorry, Lindsay, but thats what you get for breaking my codykens," said Sierra

" Help me get up," said Lindsay

" That is so deep," said Courtney as she falls down

" Great, thanks Sierra," said Courtney

" How'd you dig that deep," asked Gwen

" O, I was pretending Cody was trapped down there," said Sierra

" Here take my hand Courtney," said Gwen but her hand wasn't that long.

" Ughh, get a rope," said Courtney

" Here take the rope," said Gwen as she tried to pull Courtney up, she fell.

" Great," said Courtney

" Look, I found a puzzle piece," said Gwen

" Heroes 2 pieces villains 4, it's been an hour, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG," Chris shouted

" Hey look, i got a puzzle piece," said Lindsay

" That's another bomb," said Courtney as it explodes and makes the hole even deeper

Confession

Courtney: Im stuck with idiots

At the villians side

" I should be team leader," said Jo

" No, I should be team leader," said Heather

" Lightning," said Heather

" Scott," said Jo

" Hey, where's the love birds," said Duncan

" Probably in the bathroom," said Alejandro

AT THE BATHROOM

" You can put me down now," demanded Hailey

" Here," said Wilson as he puts her down

" I'll, wait for you out here," said Wilson as he lies down on the grass

" Yes, I got that bruise off my face, well you can't see it," said Hailey talking to herself in the bathroom

Hailey came out of the bathroom and tripped over Wilson's shoes. She fell and her lip touched Wilson's lip. They were in that position for a minute because of Wilson's tight hug. Scott came along and hid in the bushes. As he saw them making out he quickly ran off.

" Let go of me," demanded Hailey as she broke off from the kiss

" Sure, hahahaha," said Wilson as he starts laughing

Confession

Scott: I need an alliance with them so it will be 3 people but wow

Hailey: Why did I kiss him, gross great! I'd even had dreams of him kissing me, what a bad day for me

Wilson: Wow! she kinda kissed back but hey at least I got to kiss her

" What's so funny," demanded Hailey

" Let's have more accidents," said Wilson

" Uhmm no, and carry me back to the beach," said Hailey

" Okay, what floats your boat," said Wilson as he picked her up and walk to the beach

Confession

Hailey: The only reason I made him carry me back was because of my stupid fall

Wilson: I'll give you an accident

As Wilson carries Hailey, he kisses her on the cheek.

Confession

Hailey: O god, why did I blush

Wilson: I saw that blush she blushes like a tomato

At the beach

" Heroe's found 3 pieces while the villains found 6," shouted Chris

" Great, we are so going to lose," said Courtney

" Here take the rope," said Sierra

" Thanks," said Courtney

" Villains found their seventh piece," said Chris

" Why don't we split up and some of us dig while the others go build," said Sierra

" okay," said Gwen as she starts walking up to the platform

Confession

Sierra: I'm winning this for Cody

Lindsay: I really want to win so I can get a lifelong year of lip-gloss but no lip-gloss is that hard

" Villains win, that means heroes, someone is getting booted out tonight. See you there," said Chris

" Great more of Chef's breakfest," said Zoey

" Okay guys we should either vote off Owen or Mike," said Gwen

" Let's pick Owen," said Zoey

" NO, Mike," said Courtney

At the elimination ceremony

" Ughh, it sucks that Wilson is on our team," said Hailey

" I'm not that bad, but if you hate me then let's do our accidents," said Wilson

" In your dreams," said Hailey

" Is there anyone from the villains volunteering for exile," said Chris

" I will," said Scott

"Now let's start the elimination ceremony. If you don't get a marshmallow or get called, you are never ever ever allowed to return. The first marshmallow of the night is...Lindsay. Next is Zoey, Gwen and Courtney." said Chris

Flashback

" I know they are voting me off, but it's easy to get Owen out," said Mal as he opens the votes and puts Owen's photo of X's.

As Mal leaves, Alejandro comes and changes the vote.

" Not so easy, I'll get you guys a tie," said Alejandro as he laughs evily

End of flashback

"Sierra." said Chris

" There's a tie, Owen and Mike," said Chris

" For our little tie breaker, whoever can kiss the poisonous snake the longest wins," said Chris

" Don't worry, our lawyers said it was safe," said Chris

Mike and Owen began their challenge. But they both stopped kissing at the same time.

" Hurry up, we are going over- time , one of you just kiss it again," shouted Chris

" Go Mike, " said Zoey

" GO OWEN," said Gwen and Lindsay

They both fell on the ground paralyze.

In Mike's head

" Why is it shaking," said Mike

" Because the poison is destroying Mal and us," said Chester

" Thanks guys for helping me, but I'm going to miss you," said Mike as everything turns white.

At the ceremony

" Mike," said Zoey

" Yes, what happen," asked Zoey

" Stop," said Chris as he tells chef to give them their shots to cure the poison.

" Since both of you are unable to finish my task, both of you are eliminated." said Chris

At the flush of shame

" any last words, Owen," said Chris

" Byee guys, Im going to miss you guys, hahahah I can't get flushed." said Owen

" Bye big kid," said Duncan as Chris tells Chef to push him down.

" Chef jump on him," said Chris

Chef jumped on him and he got flushed.

" Any last words Mike," said Chris

" Bye Zoey, I'm going to miss you and good luck," said Mike

" Bye Mike, I love You," said Zoey as she starts crying a little

" AHHHHHH," said Mike as he gets flushed.

Who will get flushed next, tune for next time for Total Drama All Stars.

Voting

Owen: 3 PHOTO'S ( Mike put them in )

Mike: 3 photos( Alejandro put them in)

Sierra: Lindsay

Thanks for reading guys. Please review and tell me what to improve on and what to fix. me if you want me to continue


End file.
